Remember me
by Pippa99
Summary: I have no memory of who I am, what I was doing, who my family is. All I have is the name Tahlia and I can't even be sure that's mine.
1. Prologue

**I'm really sorry about not finishing my other fanfic Tangled worlds, honestly I was just making it up as I went along. I have Remember me planned out more and already I'm finding it easier to write. Thank you to everyone who read, commented and favourited Tangled Worlds and again I'm Really sorry I didn't finish it. I promise this fanfic WILL be completed. As always I'd love for you to comment and constrictive criticism is always welcome!**

**Prologue**

The first thing I heard were swords clanging, then I felt something nudging my back. I opened my eyes and the world swam into hazy focus, my head was thumping and my body felt stiff. I sat up slowly.

"Hey," I said patting the dapple grey horse as she nudged me again."Where are we?" I asked as I took in the surroundings.

I stood up slowly, gasping as a shooting pain ran up my left leg. I looked down at it to see my legging soaked in blood and a gash down the side of my leg.

"What happened? I don't remember anything. Not even who I am." I said taking the horses reins.

Maybe I have something that will tell me who I am, I put my hand in the pocket beneath my cloak and brought out string, half a biscuit and a small, wooden, carved horse with the name Tahlia engraved on the side.

"Tahlia, perhaps that's my name." I said putting the biscuit in my mouth.

I need to find help, I thought glancing again at my throbbing leg. Limping I led the horse through the trees toward where the clanging had been coming from.

"Let us hope they are friendly." I said stroking the horses nose and putting a hand on the dagger in my belt as we neared the place.


	2. Brothers

**Thank you for the comment and favourite DeLacus, I hope you enjoy the rest of the story! :D**

**Brothers**

The first thing I saw as I limped into the clearing were two men, one was collecting the arrows that were still intact from the Orc bodies that were scattered across the clearing. The other turned an arrow at the ready, seeing me he lowered his bow.

"Your injured," he said noticing my limp.

"What is your name?" The other one asked.

"Tahlia...I think."

"You think?" He looked at me questioningly.

"I...I don't remember." I reached into my pocket and brought out the wooden horse."It is the name I found on this."

"Let me see your leg." He said as he helped me sit down on a rock and examined my leg."It is not too deep, it should be fine once we have bathed and bandaged it."

"You do not remember anything about yourself?" One questioned as the other crushed some leaves into the water he had heated and bathed and bandaged my leg.

"Nothing." I replied shaking my head.

"We will take you home with us to Imladris, maybe in time you will regain your memories."

"Imladris? Then you must be Elrond's sons."

"Indeed we are, I am Elladan and this is Elrohir."

Looking at the darkening sky Elrohir said we should rest here and set out for Imladris in the morning.

I moved closer to the fire the elves had started, my back against a tree and watched the light cast by the flames dancing across the dark trunks of the trees until I finally fell asleep.

I awoke to the pitter patter of rain, rubbing my eyes I stood up, nether Elladan nor Elrohir were anywhere in sight. I walked over to the grey horse that had been with me yesterday.

"I suppose your mine, but I don't remember your name." I said to her stroking her nose.

"No vaer i vinuial, Tahlia."

I turned "No vaer i vinuial, ...Elladan?" I guessed not being able to tell the brothers apart.

"Your guess is correct." He smiled."How is your leg this morning?"

"Much better, thank you." I replied, It still hurt a little when I walked on it but it was a lot better then yesterday.

"We should get going now your awake." Elrohir said coming over to us.

I nodded pulling the hood of my cloak up as the rain got heavier and climbing onto...Meril? That's the first name that came to mind, was it her real name though? Nevertheless I decided that's what I would call her from now on.

Two days later, we arrived in Rivendell. The clip-clopping of the horses hooves echoed in the courtyard. The first person to meet us was a tall, dark haired man. After Elladan and Elrohir had finished talking with him, Elrohir took Meril's reins and told me to go with the man.

As we neared a bench where two hobbits were sitting one of them looked up saying"Ah, there you are at last, Dunadan!

"Strider!" The other one exclaimed.

"You seem to have a lot of names." Said the first one."Strider is one I've not heard before. What do you call him that for?"

"It is what they call me in Bree." Strider said laughing."and that is how I was introduced to him."

The hobbits then turned there attention to me.

"This is Tahlia," Strider introduced me."And Tahlia these are Bilbo and Frodo."

I smiled at the hobbits who both returned the smile.

"Where have you been, my friend?"Bilbo said turning back to Strider."You missed the feast ad the lady Arwen was there."

"I know," Strider replied."But Elladan and Elrohir have returned from the wild and they had tidings I wished to hear at once."

"Well, now that you've heard the news, can you spare me a moment?" Bilbo said."I need your help finishing a song."

"Of course."Strider smiled."Frodo why don't you show Tahlia around."

"Okay." Frodo nodded and I followed him down the hall.

No vear i vinuial - Good Morning


	3. Rivendell

By the time Frodo had showed me everything I had told him about me and he had told me all about his home The Shire.

"Maybe Gandalf will know something about you." Frodo said suddenly."He travels a lot and knows many people."

I'm sorry, Tahlia, I'm afraid I don't." Gandalf said after Frodo told him about me.

"Thank you, anyway." I sighed.

"Give it time, I'm sure things will come back to you." He smiled kindly.

"We should not be doing this!" I protested to Merry.

"Shhhh!" Merry hushed me.

How did I get dragged into this? I thought to myself as Merry, Pippin and I crouched behind a pillar. Sam had told me yesterday that Merry and Pippin were always getting themselves into trouble which led to Pippin listing all the things they had done and got away with, without getting into trouble.

"Boromir!" Someone said sharply which brought my attention back to the council.

Boromir's hand was hovering over the a Ring that was in the middle of the council. There was a rumbling and the sky grew dark, Gandalf stood up and started saying something in a language I couldn't understand.

"Never before has anyone uttered that tongue here in Imladris!" Elrond said angrily.

"I do not ask for your pardon master Elrond for the Black Speech of Mordor may yet be heard in every corner of the West, The Ring is altogether evil." Gandalf said sitting back down.

"Tis a gift, a gift to foes of Mordor. Why not use this Ring?" Borormir said."Long has my father kept the forces of Mordor at bay. By the blood of our people are your lands kept safe. Give Gondor the weapon of the enemy, let us use it against him."

"You cannot wield it, none of us can!" Strider said."The Ring answers to Sauron alone it has no other master."

"And what would a ranger know of this matter?" Boromir said

"This is no mere ranger." An elf said standing up."He is Aragorn son of Arathorn, you owe him your allegiance!"

"Aragorn! This...is Isildurs heir." Boromir said.

"And heir to the throne of Gondor!" The elf said

"Havo dad, Legolas." Strider said. (Or Aragorn as they now called him, he really did have a lot of names!)

"Gondor has no king," Boromir said staring at Aragorn."Gondor needs no king."

"Aragorn is right. We cannot use it." Gandalf said.

"You have but one choice. The Ring must be destroyed." Elrond said.

"Then what are we waiting for!" One of the dwarves said taking his axe and slamming it down onto The Ring. The axe shattered and he was thrown backwards.

"The Ring cannot be destroyed, Gimli, son of Gloin, by any craft that we here possess." Elrond said."The Ring was made in the fires of Mount Doom. Only there can it be unmade. It must be taken deep into Mordor and cast back into the firey chasm from whence it came. One of you...must do this."

There was silence, then Borormir spoke. "One does not simply walk into Mordor. Its black gates are guarded by more than just orcs. There is evil there that does not sleep and the great eye is ever watchful. Tis a barren wasteland, riddled with fire and ash and dust. The very air you breathe is a poisonous fume. Not with ten thousand men could you do this. It is folly!"

"Have you heard nothing Lord Elrond has said? The Ring must be destroyed!" Legolas said.

"and I suppose you think you're the one to do it." Gimli said."I will be dead before I see the Ring in the hands of an elf!"

With that everyone started arguing. Frodo stood up saying."I will take it!" No one heard him with all the shouting.

"I will take The Ring to Mordor!" He said again louder this time."Though...I do not know the way."

Everyone stopped arguing and turned to Frodo.

"I will help you bear this burden Frodo Baggins, as long as it is yours to bear." Gandalf said walking over to him.

Then Aragorn followed kneeling in front of Frodo and saying."If by my life or death I can protect you I will, you have my sword."

"And you have my bow." Legolas said.

"And my Axe." Gimli added.

"You carry the fate of us all little one." Boromir said."If this is indeed the will of the council Gondor will see it done."

Suddenly Sam ran out of the bushes saying."Mr Frodo's not going anywhere without me!"

"No indeed it is hardly possible to separate you, even when he is invited to a secret council and you are not." Elrond said.

"We're coming too!" Merry shouted as him and Pippin ran out dragging me with them.

"Are you sure Tahlia? It seems to me Merry spoke for you. It will not be a easy journey." Gandalf said.

"I'm sure."I nodded."I want to help Frodo too."

"Very well," Elrond said."Ten companions, you shall be the fellowship of the ring."

Gandalf told us it would be a while before we set out as we had to wait for scouts to come back with news and also Aragorn who had gone with Elladan and Elrohir.

"It's not fair! Your not even giving me a chance, Fearon." I said to the elf who was giving me sword fighting lessons.

"And would your enemies give you a chance, Tahlia?"

"No." I sighed picking up the sword again.

I blocked his first blow and dodged out of the way of his second. As he turned to face me again I brought my sword up pointing it at his neck

"I got you!" I said triumphantly.

"Very Good, but I got you too." He replied.

Looking down I saw his sword pointed at my stomach.

"I give up! Can't we just practice at something I'm good at like archery?" I said throwing the sword down.

"You do not need to practice something your already good at." He chuckled.

"Can I go now?"

"Go on then, but I expect to see you here at the same time tomorrow for your lesson."

"I'll be here and be beaten /again/."

The weeks went by quickly and Aragorn had soon returned, we were ready to leave. I can't say I didn't feel nervous as

we left Rivendell, who knows what we enemies we would face. I remembered what Fearon had told me in our lessons."A sword wields no strength unless the person that holds it has courage."


	4. Note

**Wow, it's been a while since I posted. I'm apologise to everyone who's reading this story for the wait,my computers broken at the moment so it's going to be a while before I can post again but just so you all know I am still going to continue this story.**

** Enchantedkingdom1245:**

**Thank you for the review and follow. Yeah when I read over it again and thought it was rushed and pretty badly written, I'm going to edit it when I can. I thought about deleteing it but I'm going to stick at it, I can't get better at writing if I keep giving up.**


End file.
